


Remember

by CipherCifear



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, ptsd flash back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherCifear/pseuds/CipherCifear
Summary: The Grand Highblood has been conversing with trolls online and one particular troll sets off a memory from long ago.He thinks of the shitblood with wings and remembers fondly...He regrets killing that mutant bastard.-------------------I am so sorry I don't post anymore. I am trying to fix that.Multitasking is hard.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from an RP where the Grand Highblood was talking online to another Summoner who triggered a memory of his winged mutant.  
> Figured it would make a nice short blurb on here.

The Grand Highblood stares at his husktop, silence filling the block as his purple orbs take in the words and start to drown in them. Can't control it, can't do nothing but sit there and MOTHERFUCKING remember--

_he blinks at he aint in his block no more. He's standing on dirt and above him is the purple yellow sky with two moons hanging low. The air is thick with blood and around him are dead gutters, heads all caved in from one measly little swing. His breathing is ragged and tired, tired from running and swatting at these ANNOYING pests slowing him down and yet constantly coming. Stupid trash bloods got no SENSE of preservation. Keep coming at him AND EXPECT SHIT TO GO DIFFERENTLY._

_and there a motherfucker stood. Arrogant as ever, even while his traitorous flock be dying by the droves before him. Some little olive tries to sneak upon when his is distracted but he gets a hand around their neck and SNAPS it in two. Eye contact stays during the whole affair._

_The moldblood is tossed at the bastard and he roars, a battle cry daring the mutant to come down and TRY HIM. He bites, hook line and MOTHERFUCKING sinker._

_Aint no charge coming his way, the mutant flies right at him the clown ain't expecting and he has to flashstep to the side least he get a lance through his damn shoulder. Shitblood laughs and that earns him a club tossed his way, nicking one large steer like horns. CRACKS em but they don't break. Bastard charges him again and this time he tanks it, catches the lance and feels his feet be pushed back into the dirt from the force of the blow. Gutterblood keeps pushing but he aint moving no more what with the force of the blow gone. The wings aint strong enough on their own to move his WEIGHT._

_He leaned in real close, teeth snapping warning like at the shitblood with a grin. "GONNA TEAR THOSE FLUTTERWINGS RIGHT OFF. gonna do it before ALL your followers. ALL THOSE WILLING TO DIE FOR YOUR SHIT CAUSE GONNA SEE YOU BROKEN AND BENT AT MY KNEES."_

_And damn if it don't make your insides flutter and burn with mirth and HATE when he just spits back "Not till the second date, doll, I'm not that easy." Then he lets go of the lance and damned if the clown aint try to lunge for him but the fairy is already in the damn sky with a laugh._

_The younger Grand Highblood braces himself for another blow but there are honks in the distance. Faithful finally caught up to him and the winged fuck knows what that be meaning for him if he sticks around. He aint got no forces for backup. Ain't no fauna here neither. So he turns horn and FLEES. The clown howls in rage and curses the Summoners bloodline._

\-- The Grand Highblood opens his eyes and notices he aint in front of his husktop no more. Must have gotten up and moved in his trance. Got his walk on to his coon. He looks up at the shriveling wings above it and grimaces.

"MOTHERFUCKER aint YOU. Just some SHODDY knock off. NOT FIT TO BLEED THE SAME MOTHERFUCKING HUE." wings don't respond cause their motherfucking wings. "..... wouldn't hold it against a BROTHER would you though... IF I ALL UP AND PRETEND HE WAS?"

Again they say nothing.

"Didn't think so."


End file.
